1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses and methods for preventing decubitus ulcers, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods of preventing decubitus ulcers before they form and/or preventing progression of already forming lesions likely to otherwise develop into decubitus ulcers.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
It is well known and very common that persons who are confined to a bed or other surface for long periods of time are at risk for developing decubitus ulcers, also known as bedsores, pressure sores, or pressure ulcers. Decubitus ulcers are areas of damaged skin that result from prolonged pressure on those areas of the skin. Pressure on the skin occurs when the skin is pressed between a bone and a hard surface, such as bed, thereby preventing blood from reaching tissues in a person's body. Lack of blood flow to body tissue causes cell death that forms decubitus ulcers. Decubitus ulcers are most commonly found in persons who have impaired neurological function or vascular problems due to age, accident, or disease, and thus are confined to a bed or other area in a resting position and have difficulty changing position. Such confinement and impairment tends to restrain such persons in the same position putting pressure on the same area of skin for prolonged periods of time.
Various apparatuses and methods of treating decubitus ulcers have been developed, including apparatuses and methods of eliminating already formed decubitus ulcers and apparatuses and methods of preventing decubitus ulcers from forming. One method of treating already formed decubitus ulcers includes employing an apparatus that senses a position of a patient at various points in time. Thereafter, the position information is compared to previous position information to determine whether the patient has exhibited sufficient activity. If the patient has not exhibited sufficient activity, an alarm or other indicator is triggered to alert a nurse or other person that the patient must be moved. In another method, electrodes are attached to a patient's skin at two positions. A first electrode is placed on or immediately adjacent the wound and a second electrode is placed on healthy skin near the wound. Current is supplied to the electrodes such that the current runs through the wound and electrical stimulation of the wound occurs. In yet another method, ultrasound and electrical energy are simultaneously delivered to a selected locus of human tissue to preferably stimulate the production of collagen, thereby providing a rejuvenation of skin in an area wherein the ultrasound and electrical energy are applied.
The prevention of decubitus ulcers is preferred to treating the ulcers. It is best when the ulcers never form because infection and other complications may occur as a result of the formation of decubitus ulcers. One method of preventing decubitus ulcers is to turn a patient on a regular basis, such as every hour or two hours. In such a method, a patient lying on a bed may, for example, be periodically moved from one side to an opposite side. Patients confined to a wheelchair, chair, or other surface may also be moved in such a manner. Another method of preventing decubitus ulcers employs an air distribution device. The device includes a top sheet undercoated with a waterproof yet vapor permeable material, wherein the top sheet and undercoating include over 6000 tiny apertures. The apertures are provided to allow air circulation to keep wounds dry and regulate body temperature. The top sheet and undercoating also absorb vapor and moisture produced by the patient's skin. The device further includes a waterproof central sheet and an absorbent lower sheet attached to the top sheet to form a coverlet for disposal between the patient and a surface.